


Nightmare

by pitbullshit



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitbullshit/pseuds/pitbullshit
Summary: Everything post 3x07 was actually a nightmare. Crazy huh? Clarke awakens in Lexa's bed to find her there beside her.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try my hand at that cliche trope of "it was all a dream!!!" I would like to think that they both got the happiness they deserved.

Her eyes open quickly, her skin covered with sweat. The furs atop her suddenly seem too hot and she jolts upright to get some air. She's breathing heavily, taking in gulps of air when she feels a gentle touch on her back.

She whips her head around to find brilliant green eyes shining back at her, a hint of concern lacing the brows above.

"Clarke?"

Clarke lets out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Tears threaten to spill as she takes in the beautiful woman before her.

Lexa. Her Lexa, here in her bed, beside her. 

She blinks a few times, which allows a tear to sneak out and run down her cheek. Lexa catches it with her thumb, gently wiping it away against Clarke's cheek. She doesn't say anything, but she looks concerned.

She's alive, Clarke thinks.

They must have fallen asleep some time after making love, as the sun seems lower than it was. Clarke lunges forward and pulls Lexa into a tight hug. She jumps slightly, unprepared for the sudden contact, and Clarke thinks it's cute. After a moment, Lexa's arms come and wrap around Clarke's naked back for comfort. She was so wrapped up in her Lexa being here, holding her, that she doesn't realize that tears are falling heavily now.

Clarke pushes gently, and Lexa concedes, allowing them to lie back on the furs. Clarke noses at her lover's pulse point, and grips tightly at her shoulder. Lexa allows Clarke to express herself and becomes the outlet of her grief. The brunette turns slightly onto her side, holding the blonde tightly against her. Clarke reaches down and pulls the furs back up over them, trapping their warmth.

Lexa doesn't say anything, just holds Clarke softly while she cries. When the tears stop, Clarke lifts her head and allows blue eyes to meet green. Lexa gives her a small and encouraging smile, and Clarke leans in and presses Lexa's lips to her own.

Despite the passionate love they've made, a blush still creeps Lexa's cheeks. Clarke smiles. They lie in silence for a while after that, the brunette gently running her fingers against the blonde's back.

"You died."

Lexa's eyes snapped up to Clarke's when she spoke, but she remained quiet, waiting patiently for her to finish.

"I saw it, vividly. Everything. The bullet that ripped through you, how you fell to the ground, how it was all my fault." Her voice cracked at the end, and her lip began to quiver. It was hard to relive this again, but she bit her lip and fought through it, explaining what she thought she lived through. She recalled how Ontari slayed the night bloods, and she became flame keeper, how they were doomed for Praimfaya, how they had to rebuild, how she was haunted for years with the knowledge of her past. All of it, however, wasn't real- and she was struggling around that. She was panicking now, as Lexa calmed her down.

"Ai hodnes." Lexa cupped the blondes face gently, and spoke softly. "Please don't worry, it was all a dream."

Her eyes were soft now, full of love and understanding. It made Clarke's heart melt.

"I am here with you now, and I will always be with you."

Clarke chuckled at that.

"You said the same thing in my dream."

Lexa smiled. They lie together again for a while, before the sun began to set behind the trees. The brunette's face falls when she realizes how late it is.

"The blockade goes into effect-" she is interrupted by Clarke gently shushing her.

"I changed my mind. I want to stay here.... as your guest." She gave a playful smirk and watched the blush creep up Lexa's cheeks. Clarke's spine chilled at the thought of the future, and she took a deep breath. As long as she was here, with her Lexa, everything would be fine. They could conquer worlds together.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight? I.. uh... don't really want to go back to my room right now." She shivered.

Lexa smiled. She has been doing a lot more of that lately, and Clarke wasn't complaining.

"Of course Clarke. You may remain here as long as you wish."

They kissed, and lie comfortably in each other's arms as the night fell upon them.


End file.
